Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Recently, at copying and printing confidential documents, there may be a case where a printed matter is forgotten to be taken after creating the printed matter, causing a security problem. The following typical methods have also been proposed as a technique to prevent such problem. One method is to start printing by an authentication process with password. Another method is to perform authentication to take out a printed matter output to a sheet discharge tray with cover when a print operation is performed from a terminal at a remote location. Meanwhile, there is also disclosed a technique to promote a user so as not to be away of a neighborhood of an image reading apparatus at copying a confidential document.